Forum:Jace Weston
Name:Jace Weston Gender:Male God Parent:Horus, Anubis, Ra Mortal Parent: Aria Weston Appearance: (See Picture) Personality: Jace is headstrong and confident. Soft-spoken and Mild-mannered. Very loving and caring for his friends. Easily falls in love. Strong willed and is hesitant to let others sway him. He is described as being charming and surprisingly good with people. Shy around girls, and doesn't speak well around a girl he likes. Strong sense of Justice and hates disrespectful people. History:Aria Weston lived,if nothing else, a normal life. Having grown up in the Bronx, she'd always been taught to be cautious of those around her and,for the most part, was. The one thing she'd ever done to not play it safe was visit the Bronx Zoo at least twice a month. Most times to clear her head, but mostly because she simply enjoyed the atmosphere. It was at the zoo in the World of Birds exhibit that she would meet a man who would introduce himself as "Harry", who in actuality was the god Horus. The two were instantly smitten with each other, and quickly began a brief fling, which brought an exhilarating thrill to the otherwise "play it safe" lifestyle Aria had been accustomed to. When she found that she was pregnant with the man's child, Harry was nowhere to be found, and Aria never saw him again. Aria raised Jace as best as she could, trying to make him just as normal as she had been growing up. Often irritated by his adventurous nature and apparent lust for adrenaline, Aria constantly worried for Jace. In an attempt to make amends for leaving them both behind, Horus once returned to Aria on Jace's 8th birthday while he was at school, offering her copious amounts of money and a weapon for Jace to defend himself with once he was old enough. Aria, confused, took the gifts and watched, awestruck, as the man left her again. As long as Jace could remember, he felt strange and out of place in school and around other people. He had few friends in school, and was often made fun of and picked on for standing out so much, and how well he did academically. His only really close friend was Izzy, a puerto rican girl he lived near. She never really made fun of him, as she too was usually picked on for playing with her tarot cards. The two were often protective of each other, and would comfort each other when the bullying would become to much to handle. The two continued like this well into their teens, until Jace's 17th birthday. He had woken up that morning, and looked for the sword that was usually kept on their mantle. Aria explained to him that it was a gift from his father, and that it was time to get rid of it, and that she had sold it. She then handed him a pocket knife, wishing him happy birthday. He smiled,pocketed the knife and thanked her as he left for school. As he was walking home with Izzy, the two began to hear an odd hissing coming from a nearby alley. As Jace went to investigate, he was nearly eaten alive by the Hieracosphinx, but managed to dodge to avoid being mauled. Izzy's eyes widened in surprise, and she began to run, with the monster following close behind her. Jace managed to catch up to her, and told her they needed to split up. She nodded and an off in the opposite direction as him. The Hieracosphinx decided to chase Jace. He lead it away from Izzy for as long as he could before he ran into an alley with a dead end. The Bird-Lion prepared to pounce when he remembered the knife in his pocket. He doubted it could do much, but as the monster dived at him, he ducked and pulled out the knife. As he flipped it open, the blade extended into a shimmering silver blade. He then sliced at the Hieracosphinx's underbelly and began to run again as the beast slumped into a hump, wounded. Jace ran to find Izzy, only to find her hiding on the roof of an apartment complex. He ran up to her and hugged her, asking if she was alright.Before she could answer, the Hieracosphinx growled behind them, having climbed the building. Jace drew his sword, but knew it'd be no use against the creature head-on. Instead he put it away, snatched up Izzy as fast as he could and ran to the edge of the building and tried to jump over to the next. As soon as he jumped, however, he knew he has jumped too early and hadn't had enough lift to make it across, and braced to smack into the side of the building. At that moment, he wished with his entire being that he had wings, and just like that, wings sprouted from his back and the two were lifted up into the air and were flying. The flight wouold be short-lived, as soon after, the wings disappeared and they landed across town. "What the hell was that?!" Was all Jace could manage. Izzy, looking distant,simply pulled out a piece of paper in her pocket before mumbling"That's what she meant......My mother, she said that I'd need this to get somewhere I'd need to go soon. They're directions, y'see....but to where, I don't know." With no reason not to, the two left on a journey to the destination the directions would lead to. It would be 3 days before they reached their destination at Camp Pyramid. As soon as they entered, the two were claimed. Izzy by Anubis and Jace by Horus. When she asked how her mother knew how to find camp, she was told her mother was a daughter of Isis and had been there years before, and lead them there. Weapons:Silvian Iron Sword, "Silverwind" I call that a web-slingin' ass-kickin'! Shoot a web ☢☢☢ Lotto ☢☢☢11:42,5/12/2012 11:42, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Your Character is Approve. HorusI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 14:30, December 5, 2012 (UTC)